Rest Of Book 3 fire
by Trainer-Matt
Summary: everything avatar after the boiling rock. Kataang, Maiko, Sukka, Tokka


The southern Raiders Part1

**The southern Raiders Part1**

It was late at night. Most of the gang was asleep, exept Zuko, Aang and Katara.

"Hey, Zuko, who's your mom? I know about Ozai and Azula, but you never told me about your mom?" Aang asked.

Katara looked at Zuko, knowing he would talk about how he lost her by the Fire Nation.

"Well, my mom was my only family that loved me besides Uncle Iroh, and before he died, my cousin, Lu Ten. My mom was actualy the grandaughter of Avatar Roku" Zuko said.

"Really, that means, were kinda related" Aang said. "Yea, I guesse" Zuko said.

Later Aang and Zuko went to sleep. Katara walked outside, getting a rope, throwing it over the cliff the airtemple was under, and climbed it up.

She went on top and lied down, looking at the moon.

Zuko heard something. He woke and climbed the rope. He saw Katara, crying.

"Katara, whats wrong" Zuko asked.

"Nothing, go away" Katara said

"I wont tell anyone, come on" Zuko said.

"Fine, you wanna know, tomorows the anniversery of my mothers death. I was only three years old when I lost her. Sokka was only five. When my dad and the other men left for the war, I had to become a mother, to all the small children, I had to watch them as the women tried to find food, and Sokka hunted. I took care of the children and elders. My life was terrible, but most of all, I lost my mother" Katara said.

"You have it worst then me, I found out my mom was allive, but banished." Zuko said. "Here, would it help if I said I might know who killed your mother"

Katara stopped crying and stood up. "You know who killed my mother" Katara said. "who, how"

"Years ago, a waterbender from the southpole gave information to the Fire Nation, he said he would help raid the village of the other waterbenders. "Was your mom a waterbender?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, she was" Katara replied.

"He agreed to help if he was gived a ton of money, and allowed to live in the Fire Nation. His Name is Jigoro" Katara said. "We can go tomorow" Zuko said, going back to bed.

In the morning, Zuko confronted Katara. "Katara, we'll go in an hour" Zuko said.

Zuko and Katara were ready. They brought a bad with some food, water, and ninja outifts, incase they needed to sneak around.

Katara and Zuko left leaving a note that said_ Dear friends, Katara and I are visiting a friend who might help us, from Zuko_

Katara and Zuko decided to go on foot, because someone would spot Appa, and word probably got out that the airship was stolen.

Katara and Zuko were in Fire Nation disguises, the latter wearing a bandadge over his scar.

They reached the astate of Jigoro. "You ready Katara" Zuko said. "Yes, more then I've been my entire life, today I avenge my mothers death"Katara said. Katara burst into the astate, pulling water from the grass around. She kicked down the door, entering with a giant water whip.

"All right, were is Jigoro" Katara asked.

An old man entered. He was wearing red Fire Nation cloths. He was a wrinkled old man with grey hair, in a top not. "I am Jigoro, and you are?" Jigoro asked.

"I'm Katara of the southern water tribe. You killed my mother" Katara said, hitting Jigoro with the water whip.

Jigoro waterbended the whip into ice. He dodged it and broke the ice. He pulled water from the air, and used it to freeze Katara to the wall, making shure her hands and feet were not avalible to her.

"Well, your Kanna's grandaughter, arent you?" Jigoro asked.

"Yea, I am" Katara said. "Your grandmother, Hamma and I were best friends. we grew up in the north pole and left to the south later. I'm shure you met Hamma."

"Yea, she tought me bloodbending" Katara said.

"Do you want to know something, I did this for the Fire NAtions good. My loyalty is to the northern tribe first. see, I figured if the south pole is completly gone, there is no point in getting the northern tribe, half of a nation is gone, and the northern tribe doesnt even fight in the war. But I was wrong,

"I made the mistake, even though there were no benders in the south, The man in charge of the raid, Zhao wasnt satisfied. He wanted to kill everyone there. I said we only needed to kill the benders, but he wanted more. I stopped him and came back to the Fire Nation, and he planned for the north" jigoro said.

Zuko melted the ice and Katara was freed. "It's not allright, you killed my mother when I was three. I should kill you" Katara said.

Someone else entered, it was none other then Hamma.

"Hello, Katara, Jigoro" Hamma said.


End file.
